The invention relates to a screening apparatus, particularly for screening valuable materials, domestic garbage, industrial garbage, bulky garbage, dry garbage, wet garbage, compost and/or problematic and dangerous materials, with inclined bars capable of an oscillatory movement arranged in the transport direction.
German patent application P 34 15 090.0 relates to a sorting installation for sorting valuable materials, particularly dry garbage such as glass, cardboard, paper, plastics or the like. The sorting installation consists of an annular sorting table with manual and mechanical sorting work stations, from which the valuable materials are ejected into sorting shafts and transported in concentrically oriented disposal ducts. The installation according to the above-mentioned patent application exhibits for the preliminary sorting a preliminary sorting path or sorting machine, upon which a separation of two-dimensional and three-dimensional parts is already permitted automatically.
However, the dry garbage heavily agglomerated and entangled from the garbage transport vehicles cannot immediately be thrown directly onto a transport belt and therefore onto the preliminary sorting path according to the installation described in the above German patent application. On the contrary, it appears convenient to feed the dry garbage to the installation via a charging apparatus. It is possible to use for this purpose known moving bar gratings as screening apparatuses, the work surface of which is formed by individual bars or shaped elements which are located parallel or transversely to the conveying direction of the screenings. However, known bar gratings or bar grating screens have the disadvantage that, as a flat screen, they have only a slight cleaning effect in the case of certain materials. Furthermore, the dry garbage arriving non-uniformly cannot be distributed and/or loosened to the required degree on conventional surface screens, because the screen surface tends to clog too easily.
The underlying aim of the present invention is to develop a screening apparatus which serves particularly as a charging apparatus and screening apparatus for valuable materials from domestic garbage, industrial garbage, bulky garbage, dry garbage and/or problematic and dangerous materials. The apparatus should furthermore also be applicable to other work fields with similar sets of problems.